In many industrial settings, the logistical process of petroleum and other oil-based products conventionally conveyed in liquid form requires the use of many pumps and transfer points. Often, the use of these pumps causes parts to wear over time, causing seals and valves to potentially fail. The planned obsolescence of the seals of pumps employed in many of these processes makes the failure of the seal commonplace, and a part of the standardly scheduled maintenance of the project.
A wide variety of containment devices are present on the market today. These containment devices are generally configured to minimize the chance of danger from the rupture or breach of a high pressure seal. While effective at ensuring operators remain safe during a breach, conventional containment devices are not configured to minimize the loss of product during a breach. As such, use of conventional containment devices on high pressure valves and seals predicates the loss of product.
Thus, there is a need for a new containment apparatus configured to extend around the entirety of the seal and/or valve apparatus, such that product can be contained in the likely event of a breach, the safety of the operators can be ensured, and product may be easily reclaimed via an integrated drain.